Kunoichi Positive
by LostAngel217
Summary: When Sakura looses a loved one,she finds out that he was HIV positive.When Konoha is having HIV testing,will she have the courage to face the truth?And will the Uchiha be able to help her?
1. The Beginning

**NOTE:I don't own any Naruto characters!**

**But I do own the story that I'm doing**

**LOL!**

**This is one of my new stories that I'm going to be **

**Working on.So please Review and let me know**

**How to improve or something.**

**Kunoichi Positive**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno was getting ready for work at the hospital.It had been year for her ; loosing her parents when they were on a missio.She was a beautiful young eight-teen year old Kunoichi.She left her hair short so it wouldn't be bothering her during work or missions.It had been three and a half years since her and the team brought Sasuke back to the village.He love for the Uchiha was now a simple crush,but yes, still close friends.Sakura gazed at herself in her mirror.She gave a warm smile to herself and walked out the door of her home.

It seemed like nothing was on the young womens mind,she kept her smile on all the time,but the truth was that this Cherry Blossom lost her love due to drugs.Sakura had no idea that he did take drugs untill they heard from his sister in the hospital.It was hard on everbody in the village who knew Koji,except for Sasuke who never met him since he was with Orochimaru at the time.But Sakura was taken back by the news more than anyone.

"You know, walking in a day dream state isn't good..."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts."And who are you to be telling me that?" She looked at the Uchiha sadly.

"Just giving a freindly advice to a friend."A smile was brought to her lips."But you're late to work now."

"Shit! Gotta go,bye, Sasuke!" She ran off smiling.

--------

When Sakura finaly got to the hospital,she was greeted by Ino,her best friend that she had known since childhood.

"How are you doing?" Ino put an arm around her friends shoulder." I know it's only been two days since Koji's death, but try to cheer up.OK?"

"I'm Ok. Really I am,don't worry about me." But who could hide a lie like that?Sakura knew to well that she couldn't.

Ino looked at her,"any idea how he died?No one really knows."

The pinky bit her lip and fumbled for the right words."...I-I...have no...idea..."She felt uneay about everything.

"Figured much.But now I'm off, talk to you later!"Sakura gave a loud sigh.

"What time is it?"Looking at the clock she noticed that it was still early."No ones going to be here untill nine-fifthteen,so maybe I'll take a short nap.Only half an hour left." Sakura sat in one of the chairs and dozed off.

--------

_It was early morning and she was getting ready for the funeral that she didn't want to go to.She wasn't ready to say bye yet,it was to soon for that and she knew that she would start crying.She had thought it was all just a bad dream when they told her at the hospital.Now look, she was wearing black,just like the day of the third Hokages funeral.Koji was her love and she couldn't bare it any more._

_At the funeral everyone gathered around the table where pictures of Koji and his family stood.Everyone looked so sad and depressed,and they should,Koji was a very special man who stood up for many things.He helped out with many missions and took on conversations like it was so natural to him. They gave out white roses,but Sakura would have perfered a red rose.The rose symbloliezed remeberance and love._

_When it was her turn in the line to the flower on the table,she slowly walked up and placed the rose down.She stayed their for the longest time saying the words she wished she could have said to him when he was still alive.Many tears started streaming down her cheek,she picked the flower laid on the table and kissed with her final words to him."I love you..."She placed it back on the table and took one last glance at her bleloves picture.If only she could reach out and touch him once more,then everything wouldn't matter any more.If only she could hold him in her arms once more,then she wouldn't be crying at all._

_She walked back to her spot next to Naruto,her teammate and very good friend.She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.Naruto looked at her and sniffed.He put an arm over her shoulder and brought her into a hug.She knew he was trying to comfort him,but it would never work.No one would be able to refill that little spot Koji made in her heart.She started crying,she couldn't hold it in any longer.She felt ashamed that she would be doing this in public,but right now she didn't care, she didn't care if anyone saw that she was crying.Even Koji's sister was crying,she keep it in anymore.It was so hard.She gripped on to Naruto hard and cried on his shoulder,she would not let go of him, for fear that her dear friend may leave her to like Koji just did,and Sasuke to._

_Kakashi came up to both of his teammates and took Sakura in a hug.His grip was hard yet gentel in touch.Naruto stayed hugging her as well.She cried harder,that's when half of the village broke down crying.Koji had left so many memories in everyone.He so many things behind in his passing and it brought broken hearts to many._

_"I miss him so much now..."Sakura said wiping her tears away._

_"It's going to be like that for a long time to come."Said Kakashi trying to smile from underneath his mask."We can't change what happened."_

_"It's going to be hard to move on.Isn't it?"The girl looked at her ex-teacher._

_Kakashi sighed."Yes it is.No matter how hard it is...we will end up moving on."_

_Back home,Sakura was on the floor crying.Naruto had given her a cup of water to help and he rubbed her back for some comfort.All she wanted was to be alone,but the fox boy wasn't going to leave,he was going to spend the night,for fright that his pink haired frined would do something to hurt herself._

_"Sakura,go to bed.I'll sleep down stairs tonight,and I'll be gone in the morning."She gave a nod and went to her room."It's hurts all of us Sakura."That's all she heard untill she closed her bed room door._

_---------_

"Sakura, wake up.It's time for work now."Sakura opened her pearl green eyes."Sakura,are you feeling well?You look a bit pale,"Shizune said.

Sakura shook her head,"No,I'm OK.I'm just a bit tired is all.Didn't get much sleep last night."The fact was that,Sakura harldy slept at all.She would stay up thinking till late in the morning."Don't worry,I'm ready for work!"She jumped out of the chair pumped up.

"Before you go,hear is you're schedual for today."Shizune handed Sakura a clip bored."All you'll be doing today is check up's."

"Geee,that soundsl like fun..."The pink haird ninja said sarcasticly.

Her friend gave a smile,"I'll help later if I have time."

"...no need,I got it.My first victum is a child."Sakura gave an evil smile.

--------

The child Sakura was in charge of came to get his booster shot with his mother.She knew this child from before.And his parents ran the Candy Shop not to far in the village.Each time she saw him he came out with candy in his hand and offer her some.She could never say no to such a kind child.Sakura had a thing for kids,she found them so precious she just had to hug them or say hello.The kids loved her as well.

"Hear you go sweety,a band-aid with a happy face on it."

"Thank you Sakura! Can I have a hug?"The boy said tugging on her skirt.

Sakura couldn't help but give him hug and a smalll peck on the forehead.She simply adored the kids in Konoha.They were so polite and happy with no care in the world at all.And that made her happy.

"Don't forget to come in about six months for another check up.We want to make sure strong and healthy to become a great ninja in the Academey."

"Yup! I won't forget,promise."With that said and done the mother and son were out.

Sakura made sure to stay on shcedual with each time given to her.She was running around all day working and helping out the nurses.She hardly saw the Hokage checking up on them.And it seemed that time flew by so fast with today and all the kids she was seeing in the hospital for check ups.

"Sakura,"One of the nurses said."When you're done here,the Hokage want you to make a visit to her office in a bit.She needs to talk with you."

"I'm done,so I'll be on my way."Sakura put the clip-board on the counter and clocked out of the hospital."I'll come back to help with the cleaning."

"No need,we can handle it.You get going now,you now the our Hokage can get."Sakura smiled.She knew exaclty how Tsunade could get with all her bets and sake.Sakura was out of the hospital in no time at all.

"She probaly placed another bet on me,and lost again.I woudn't bet on that for sure!"Sakura kept smiling to herself with the silly thought about her Hokage.

--------

"Sakura,guess what the village has been told to do?"

The Kunoichi rubbed her head."Hold another festival?"That was the best she could come up with.

"Don't I wish! The other countries are making our hospital help with the HIV testing!Why in hell have us do it?"The Hokage put her cup full of sake down on her desk."We won't be able to handle that many people who have HIV or Aids."

Sakura knew what she meant.To have people come in from different villages was to much.And to have people from Konoha was way to much for anyone in the hospita to handle."Why do they want us to do it?Can't another village do it?Why not Suna?"

"I've tried talking them out of it,but do fucking go!They can at least have another freaking village help us at out.It can probaly go half and half.Or maybe it can be three villages;Konoha, Suna and the Mist?"

"My question is,why do we have to do the HIV testing?" Sakura sat on the table thinking,yet hearing what Tsunade had to say.

"HIV is getting worse now,and many people could have it.And if through genes,the children could have it."The Hokage rested her head on her hands."As a medical ninja,we can't possably cure this disease.It's impossible,even for me and you and Shizune.Anyone for that matter."

It was a little hard to imagine that HIV could be that dangerouse,even Sakura had a hard time understanding."How bad is HIV?"

"I hope you're kidding Sakura?"

Sakura thought about it."I do know that it's very dangerouse and deadly.But I know that gay people can get it.I mean,I think gay people only do."

"Half of it is right.It is dangerouse and deadly,and it's commen for homosexual people to have HIV,but if you had sex with Naruto; for example,you would be infected.And if you and Naruto didn't work out and he went with Hinata and had sex with her,he would infect her.Now if you went with Neji and had sex with him,then you would pass it on to him,since you were infected from Naruto.If Naruto and Hinata didn't work out,and you and Neji didn't work out and you all went with other partners.Hinata and Sasuke,Neji and Tenten,you and Shikamaru,and Naruto and Ino...then you four would infect you're four friends and you would all have HIV.And soon the whole population would have this dangerouse dease...all thanks to one person."Sakura now understood a bit more than she did before.

"So now we can all thank Naruto for passing it on!"Sakura started laughing along with Tsunade.

"Well,at least you get it a little.But thinking about it a little more,it is a good idea to have people tested,especially our great ninja's."

"When do we start the testing?It's going to have to be soon right?"

Tsunade took a deep inhale and then exhaled."We have to prepare tomarrow.I'll write a statement for other countires and villages to help us out,and then maybe we can get this big job done all togther."

"If you need me to,I can try and contack Garra and ask him for his help?I'm sure I can have Shikamaru contact him from Temari,there both good friends and we can get it around fast."

"Good idea,but I'll take it from here.You get home now,it's late and you need some good nights rest my dear."

Sakura gave a bow in respect and headed out the door.She couldn't imagine how improtant this was to all the villages and far away countries.The testing for the HIV had to be done.Sakura tried to understand how bad it was,but she couldn't picture it in her head.

"I don't think anyone knows what going to happen.And if the statement get declined,then it won't go so good for Konoha.And the hospital is going to be packed with many Shinobi's from different areas."

At home,Sakura made a call to Shikamaru and told him if Temari was coming to the village anytime soon,or maybe Kankuro.Shikamru said that Temari was at the Hyuga's staying with them untill tonight.Sakura called the Hyuga's right away and spoke with Temari when Neji said that she was still here.Temari was glad to help out and would let Garra know about the problem.

On the bed,Sakura sighed and looked at a picture of Koji he had given her not to long ago.It was on their first date,and it was great memory Sakura would keep with her forever.Looking at it,it mad the the young girl sad miserable.Sometimes Sakura tried to forget that she ever met that boy,but it always came back to her.She kept playing back the words Koji's young sister told the whole hospital staff,to help them understand what was going on.Koji was on drugs,and that he died becasue of it.Those words stayed in the hospital room and never left the outside.Sakura couldn't understand how it was possible at all to just die like that and never know.Koji looked like a health ninja,and never once did he look sick our drugged.So many possible answers,yet no connection to it at all,nothing added up to all her options.

"What the real story Koji,you couldn't have just died due to drugs?You were so healthy and strong.Their is more to it than just what you're sis is telling us."She put her pillow over her head.She couldn't think right,everything was spinning around and around inside her head.Nothing seeme right."Damn it Koji! Nothing adds up to you,and I want to know,but no one is going to tell me untill I find out the truth about you're death."

--------

Night was setting on Konoha,and the Kunoichi had taken her bath,and she felt very refreashed and happy,but her heart was still huring with pain and a piece of heart was still missing.She picked her cell up and noticed that she had a text from someone she didn't know.She read what it said."_If you want to know the truth about Koji,text back to me..."_Finally,someone was answering Sakura's question,but how could she trust this person that was willing to help her on her quest for Koji's death.She replied to the message.After waiting for a couple of minutes,she got another answer._"So,you wanna know who I am?Just have me go by...'Concerned Ninja' That's all you gotta know for now."_

"How am I suppose to get answers if they don't tell me who they are?"Sakura gave another text to this mysteriouse ninja.She calmly waited for her next answer,then it came._"I can show you what you wanna know.You said in your text that you wanted to know how he died.Do you want me to show you how?"_Sakura's heart skipped a beat.As quickly as she could,she texted back in big bold letters the word 'yes, yes yes!'.She waited again for the answer.Her phone beeped._"Give me a good five minutes and I'll send you the video."_Her prayers were being answered,and in five minutes she would get what she had been waiting for in such a long time.She was going to learn the truth about her lovers death,and yet she was afraid to see what it was.She didn't feel ready for the news,it felt so unreal,but yet it felt like a dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooooo...how was this new story?It came along great to me and I really got lots of help from the internet!**

**I can't wait till I put in the new chapter,it's going to be so exicting.**

**This story is a small cliff hanger,but it's not really.Anyways,see you soon!**


	2. This Can't Be True! Can It?

**NOTE:I do not own Naruto!Except for this story,that is.**

**Enjoy this next part of my story!**

**I won't take up any of you're time!**

**Kunoichi Positive**

**Chapter 2:**

**This Can't Be True! Can it?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at her cell and saw a picture of Koji in his room sitting in chair.She pressed the OK button,and it started playing.He had a needle and inveted himself with it.She believe this at all,Koji would never do this to himself.He looked as if he were in pain,and he was.Sakura's eyes were in horror,she couldn't stop staring.When the video did finish she started crying._"Did you watch it?"_The young girl replied back again,and waited.

"This is not Koji.Why would he do such a thing...to himself? It's not like him,he would never do something as crazy as that!"Her cell beeped._"You wanted to know,so I showed you.I recorded everything on my cell.What you saw,was how he died! Do you wanna know something else about him?"_Sakura nodded to herself and wrote back in her cell."Koji,what other truth I'm I gonna hear about you?

Sakura waited a long time for 'Concerned Ninja' to answer back.And finally,they did._"...Koji was...HIV positive.Sakura,are you HIV positvie?"_Sakura let her mouth fall open.She couldn't take in all this information she was getting."...no,no,no...he can't be positvie...Koji can't have HIV!"She was to stunned.She ran down stairs and went into the kitchen to take some sleeping pills.It would put her to sleep,and also calm her down a bit.Sitting on the sofa,she laid her head on the soft cusion and fell asleep.

--------

Skaura woke up dizzy,and trying to understand where she was.Then she remebered about last night;Koji being positive and that she could be positive for HIV."I can't be positive,I did't inject myself with anything,I never had sex,I'm not even homosexual!"She was so confused and scared.She went into the restroom to get ready for a unexpected day.

As soon as Sakura walked into the hospital,she saw rows of chairs with nurses in them.And the Hokgage was talking to them about the HIV testing.Sakura froze for a bit,but relized that if she started acting weired,people would get suspicious of her and start asking questions.She put one of her smiles and walked to the back and sat down for a lesson on HIV.She needed information about everything that just happened last night.

"...so it only takes one person to pass on the deseas.And we can thank Naruto for helping in our example.But not only can you HIV by having sex with a person who has it,but also by injecting you're self with needled drugs that someone else used and passed it on to you.As I said before,this is very dangerous,and you could die if you don't take care of you're self now,or any one in that matter."All this got the Kunoichi's attention.She could die if she wasn't careful,but she wasn't even caught with the diseas,so she was probaly OK.

"But my Lord,what about Aids?"One of the helpers in the hospital asked.

"Ah.That is a very good question.You don't get Aids automaticaly.HIV produces first,and if you don't relize that you do have HIV,then in a couple of years, Aids will adapt to you."The Hokage folded her arms."Now I shall explain what we will be doing today..."

Sakura didn't wait to hear what today was going to bring.She got up and went to one of the offices where she saw computer.This would help the Kunoichi in her sad mission to find out more about Koji.She started typing information on Koji and getting very little progress.She tried it once more,and got what she was looking for.What Sakura saw really stunned her.Koji was great ninja,but he was caught with drugs one night,he was selling them to other villages.The ANBU kept it a secret but punished him greatly,he was not allowed to go on any missions till further notice.

"No wonder he never went on many missions."She kept reading and reading,and finding out so many things he never really knew about him.Sakura felt like crying again,but she would not untill read every single detail abou him.Sakura quickly printed out he information.After she got what she wanted,Sakura made her way out the office,folding the piece of paper she had printed into her pocket.

"Sakura!"

She stopped in her place."Yes,Lord Hokage?"

"Can you help with the preperations?"

"...YES!"The pinky shouted.

Tsunade looked at her."OK,then.Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura went to go find Shizune."Sakura,I've been looking for here please..."Shizune led her to a room."This is were we are going to be taking the tests.We are taking one at a time,for privicy."She saw the medical ninja take out a box."This is were we are putting the swabs.We are going to be doing swab testing.Do you know what that is?"

"Not exactly.Did you want to take a swab and put it around the gum?"

"Yup!And then afterwards,if the subject is postive then we'll have to do blood test,just to be sure.The swab test should take about twenty minutes to calculate the wether or so they have the deseas or not.And the blood test should take a couple of days."Shinzune looked at Sakura who a bit uncomfrable,"Sakura,are you feeling alright?You seem a bit worried."

"No...no.I'm OK.I'm just a little nervous about all this.We're going to be getting alot of people here,and it's going to be hard to handle it all."

"Didn't you hear?Garra,Kazegae of Suna,is going to help us out!Their are going to start tomarrow,just like us."She seemed so excited."Things are going to go much smoother now."

"Well,I'll help out as much as I can!We have good medical help.And this HIV testing is going to go easy..."Sakura didn't really think it _was_,but, it would help her with problem she was having."C'mon,lets get everything ready for tomarrow so it won't be in the last minute!"

Everyone in the hospital was running about,trying to get every going before tomarrow.Even if Suna was going to help,their would still be alot of ninja's coming and going out of the village.Skaura set up two room number for areas that were going to be held for the testing.It would be better to have two rooms than just one.The place was going to be filled up after all.

--------

"So,are you going to do the HIV tesing,Tenten?"

Tenten looked at Ino."You don't have to tell me twice.It's better now than never.And besides,I'm afraid that I might be positive.You never what's up with you're body untill the last minute."She sipped her drink."How about you,Ino?"

"Like what you said.Hey,you never know what's going to happen.What if you're parents are positive or what if you got from sitting on an ifected toliet?"

"Sakura,tell this..._Ino_,to stop saying stuff like that."Tenten skooted away from the blonde.

Sakura put her drink down."You don't get HIV from a toliet seat.Only bye someones blood who does have HIV."The two girls looked at her."What?I have to know these things if I'm going to be a medical ninja here in our village."

"That's good to hear.You really are into all of this,aren't you?"Tenten looked at her.

"Yup."

Ino couldn't help but stare at her dear friend."You don't look so well,are getting enough sleep at home?"

Sakura looked down."Well,it's not that.I'm just afraid that...maybe this isn't such a good idea..."

The weapon mistress got up from her seat."It may not so right now,but it is a good idea.Who knows,we may not even be at all positive."She turned and left,with no last words other than her smile.

Now Sakura was really scared."Hey,just keep that in mind.Tenten could be right.We may not even be positive.But's it's better now than never."

"Right."The pink haired ninja sighed."I better get back to my house.I'm gonna go see my team in a little while."

"You can still catch them.They were already at the regular spot."Ino left some money on the table.

Sakura smiled."Thanks.I'll talk to you later.Bye,Ino."

"Oh,and don't worry about tomarrow.I'm sure we'll all do fine.Who would have this thing anways?"Ino said bye.Sakura didn't want to today to end.

"All of you might be confedent...but I'm sure not..."

What was Sakura going to do if was positive?Would she tell her friends?Would she keep it a secret?She had to think fast.She didn't have much time left.Tomarrow was the day.She would get tested,and she would find out the truth by her blood.

--------

"We're is Sakura,she was suppose to be here already?"

"Shut up,fox boy!"The Uchiha said from against the tree."She could have gotten caught up in her work at the hospital..."

The fox boy glared at him.This his attention was taken to the medical girl who came up to both of them."Sakura!"

"...Hi,Naruto...hey,Sasuke."Naruto waved and Sasuke nodded."So,what did you guys want to do?"

Naruto's mouth was wide opened."You don't remeber what today is?"She shook her head."Today is the day we became gennin's here!This is the very spot we're Kakashi first battled us!"

He eyes widened."That's right!How could I froget?"How could she forget such a memory?It was something she had to keep in her heart forever and ever.It's were she learned more about Naruto and Sasuke.She even learned a bit more about herself.

"Come on,let's sit here.Kakashi should be coming soon."Sasuke sat under a shaddy tree and waited for his commrades to follow.

"I brought some food for all of us.It's sandwhiches,and some fruit!"Naruto took out a picnic basket.He opened it.A bag of sandwhiches,rice balls, tea,and fruits where in it."Let's dig in! Kakashi can just starve to death!"

"You are right.We can't let this food just go to waste."Sakura picked up a sandwich from the bag.She took a big bite out of it."Hmmm...this is ver good Naruto,who mad them?"

"I saw Ino,helping him.It wasn't to long ago..."Sasuke took a bite of his food also.

"So what if she did help me.It's good to ask for help when you need it."Sakura couldn't help but gaze at Naruto.He had grown so much,and much more grown up than he used to be.She wondered if she,herself have changed.Was it good or bad?

"Hey,Sakura...tomarrow is the day to take that HIV testing thing.When can me and Sasuke go in?"

She stopped eating and looked at both her friends.Then someone caught her attention."Kakashi! I thought you wouldn't show?"

"I would never miss a day like this.What kind of teacher would I be if I did such a thing like that?"He smiled under his mask.He does it all the time."Now,before I did come.What you three talking about?"

"I was just asking Sakura about tomarrow."

Kakashi looked at her."HIV.It's a very dangerous disease you know?"

Naruto stared at his ex-sensei,"how is it dangerous?"

"You could die from it..."Sakura spat out,even before Kakashi had time to say what he was about to say."Tsunade-Samma told me.She knows alot about this thing."

"...Lord Hokage has been doing her homework then,"The masked ninja said.

"So,you're going to get tested to...right Kakashi?"Sasuke gave him a look.

His students stared at him."What?Of course I'm going to take the test.You don't have to,but it's best that you do.And I better hear that you three went to go take the test.Don't go skipping out now."He gave them his stern voice.He was like a farther now.

--------

Sakura was back in her home.On her bed thinking.She took the papers out from her pocket.She began examining them,to see if they were fakes or not.Sakura kept reading and reading.Over and over again,she was so sad and mad at the same time.She never would have thought that Koji,of all people,would be like this.It couldn't be true,no,it was not true.He was caught with drugs,and they hid it from the village.Even the Hokage knew about it,and she didn't say anything about it.

Sakura missed her dear lover very much.She missed his black mid lengh hair.She missed his dark blue eyes.She missed his sweet scent.His soft loving voice when he spoke to her and the people around him.

Everyone missed Koji.She couldn't help but be sad about his death.No one knew about the drugs he was taking.Or about the video she recived with him doing the injecting of drugs.Sakura was so devestated,she put her face under her pillow and began crying.She couldn't hold in much longer,she had to let it all out.Koji was her every thing.He made her happy.She actually believed she would get married to the boy she had known for two years.She had forgotten about Sasuke,and she was memorized by that.She thought her true love would soon love her back,but she was dead wrong.Koji took her from him.But she would never forget her true love.Nor,would she forget her second love.Now,Sakura had to do the only thing that would fix every thing that messed her up since her beloved left her.She had to go take that test.She had to find out the truth about her and Koji.If Koji really was HIV positive,she could be infected.She would go tomarrow and stay their untill they told her.

The young ninja women fell asleep crying.She thought no one would know her pain if she hid inside.She never wanted people to know aobut her pain.She would never let any one find out,not even her dear friends, or her long life teammates.Little did Sakura know,that she was being watched by of a pair of raven eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOW! It took me a long time to wright the second half.I had so many ideas,but I had to only put a few in.I have to save some for the next chapter.**

**Please review!I really want to know how my stories are coming along for the people who read them.**

**Next chapter should be longer.Well,it should also be good and a little better than this one.**

**Caruta Uzumicha**


	3. The Day Has Come

**NOTE:OK,this is my third chapter of my next story.I think the last two came out really well,but I'm hoping that this next story is going to be way better.I got everything worked out for the 4th chapter.I don't know how long I'm going to make my stories.But I think I'll change to topic to romance?Yeah,I'll do that,when I put this story on..or when I go back on.**

**OK,now it's time to get surious about this!Now,it's time for my next chapter to be updated! And if you got any questions about why I'm doing this story,just let me know,and I'll gladly tell you why.OR I'll put it in my last chapter.**

**Kunoichi Positive**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Day Has Come...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura woke up from her nights sleep,her eyes were still a bit red from the crying.She slowly got up from her bed and headed for the shower.She needed a good shower for today,and to help her relax.The paper she was reading last night was cruppled up in a ball.She didn't want to see Koji's face in that paper.She had her head down in the shower.The warm water wasn't helping her much,she was still depressed about it all.And now,today,this day,would bring more pain than she would be able to bare.She was going to take that HIV test.And she would wait untill the results came in,she was not going to let fear take her away.

Her normal routine for this morning went really slow.When she was done,she noticed that it was still early.She tried to be happy,but memories kept coming into her mind.She was not ready at all.She wanted to stay home and stay in her home.She would die alone,and soon meet up with her true love.She sat on her sofa and put her hand on her head.She wanted to cry agian,but what good would that do for her?She would only make things worse for herself.

"I wish today never came.I'm not ready for this.I'll just skip out on the testing...I'll just do it tomarrow."She could do that.But their would probaly be alot people just like today."Might as well get this all over with.If I do skip out,then I'll never find out."She walked out of her home,and on the streets of her wonderful village.On her face,was a small smile.She had not yet put her full smile on.

--------

She went intot he croweded hosptital.She hardly saw any villagers.Sakura mainly saw Shinobi from differents parts of the countrys.The nurses were taking two at a time.One was sent to one room and the other to the next room.She couldn't get through the many people.When she did get through,a nurse pulled her aside.She dragged her into a room.

"Sakura,we need her help around here.Do you remeber how to do this?"She nodded."Good.I'll bring in one more person in here.Their are just to many to handle.We have to get rid of some more of these Shinobi,so we can bring in some villagers."

When the nurse walked out.Sakura got out the equimpent she needed."OK.Everything is in clear.Let's see if I remeber."She took a swab and put it around her gums.She moved it around and took it out and placed it in a cup.

"Sakura,here take this young man in."

A man came in.He looked to be around twenty-six."Come in.It won't take long."Sakura did everything perfectly.She asked for the ninja's name and wrote it down on the tab,and pasted it on to the tube where his swab was in.He gave a bow and left.She moved his test aside in the corner."I better put my name on mine,so I wont' get confused."She put her name on her test.

It was like this the whole day.Sakura was filling up the long counter in the room she was in.She lost count of the people she was doing.She didn't have time to take a nice break.She was already tired.It wouldn't surprise her if she snapped or fainted.She was amazed at how many people from Suna where here.Their were even some from the hidden Mist village.Oh,how tired she was.Even her hand were starting to hurt.They were soar.

"Sakura,I'm going to send two at a time now.When you're done with one I'll send in another one."Sakura just waved a hand out."I'm really sorry,but more are coming in.But don't worry.Just one more hour,and we get to go home."

The pinky would have the people help her.She tell them to put the swab in thier gum,and to moved around,then put it in the tube she handed them,and to write their names so she wouldn't get confused.It went alot easier this way.She getting through like nothing.When she took care of one person,she would be able to take care of the other patcient.

Aftter the longest time,it was time to close down the hospital.When the last Shinobis were out of the way,the Hokage announced that the hospital would be checking out the tests to sort out the people who had HIV and the others who didn't.Now,it really was going to be a long day.Half would help out with other patcients,and the rest would help out with the testing that they still had to do.Sakura didn't want to do it anymore,she couldn't take it anymore.How many more would she have to take care of before it would end?That was a tough a question to answer.

"Thank you everyone for putting you're efforts in these strong Shinobi's.I know it was hard and tireing,but we could have helped alot of people.This would make a very dramatic difference in everyone who lives.Tomarrow will be another day for all of us,but once we get it all out of the way,you'll hardly see anyone who needs to take the test.Next,we'll do the Academy students.But that will be after we do the grown up in the village.We have to sort down everything."

"Lord Hokage,don't you remeber that the blood is going to go bad if we don't take care of it now?"

The leader slapped her head,"that's right! I guess I'm really tired from today.Well,who ever wants to stay and help me,you are welcome.

Many stayed to help.And some left.Sakura was one of the nurses who went home.She would do her full share tomarrow with the rest of the Shinobi who would be coming in to take the test.Sakura completly forgot about her test that she took.She didn't even take a chance to look at it.

"The good thing about this,is that we already did half of the checking...so we don't need to do many tube checkings."She sighed out of happyness.Once she did make it to her happy home,it clicked to her."SHIT! The test,I forgot my test!"She couldn't go back now.They would be suspicious if she went back like that."They probaly already saw my test? What am I going to do? I can't go back now,they'll find out for sure!"

The Kunoichi sat on her couch.She put her head in her hands and started crying."I know,it'll come out now.People will look at me differently now."

--------

"Lord Hokage,I think you should take a look at this."A young man who worked in the hospital showed her the tube.

The Hokage's eyes went wide."Why...does this have Sakura's name on it?"She glanced at it and looked at her paper of the positves and the non-positives.Sakura Haruno's test was in the positives."Oh,dear Lord me!She's...positvie! How could this be?"She couldn't think of a logical explanation.She knew her student was homosexual.It couldn't be from genitics.Her parents would needed to have come to the hospital for the medician.Sakura never did have sex.That would be unless she hid it from the Hokage?

"What do we do?"

"_We _dont' do anything! I'll take care of this.You keep working.Tomarrow I will talk to dear Sakura,about this...accident..."The nurse nodded.

--------

_"Koji, I want to thank you for being my friend...after the whole...Sasuke thing."_

_"No problem...Cherry Blossom..."Sakura gave a blush."Why do you blush?"_

_"It's...uh...no reason..."She looked away._

_Koji laughed."You know,I like it when you blush.It makes...you look cute."_

_She looked at him shocked.No one has ever said that about her."W-what?"_

_"You heard me.I said that I like it when you blush.It makes you look cute."_

_Sakura was only here to take care of his injuries during his mission that he just got back from.She didn't expect this to come out.It wasn't that it was random or anything.But she thought of herself as being cute when she blushes.It made her feel special.It made her feel happy.Just like when her best friend,Naruto came back to the village after two and a half years of training._

_Koji grabbed her hand."Come with me to my window.I want to show you something."Sakura let the handsome boy lead her to the window of his apartment."You see that Cherry Blossom tree?"She nodded."Well,I hope you'll understand what I tell you.I would...like for you to be my...blossom..."_

_This was shocking news for the young Kunoichi.Was he trying to ask her if she wanted to be his girl friend?She thought about it,but not to long did she think."Koji,yes.I would love to be you're blossom."_

_Koji gave her a smile that she never saw before on his face."Sakura!You don't know what this means to me! I'm the happiest ninja around here! I got a beautiful girl friend who I have been adoring for the longest time...since I first saw her and became friends!"_

_Sakura blushed."Oh...Koji!"She couldn't help but hug him.Now she knew how he felt about her.She had always belived that she would always be alone."Koji,I love you!"This was the first time she said this to a guy.It the was the only thing she would say to her first love,Sasuke Uchiha.Now she had a second love,and they would be together for ever._

_"Thank you for giving me a chance to be with you. I'm glad you said yes.But don't tell my sis.I'll tell her today."_

_At the door,Sakura gave him a kiss on his lips.She was late to work.She didn't want to leave.No matter what it was.Sakura had always enjoyed talking to Koji,even before he asked her to be with him.He gave good advice.He protected her during missions they were on with Naruto.Now matter what it was,she had always gone to Koji's to talk with him.Just about anything she could think of,he would find ways to make her laugh.Sakura had even forgotten Sasuke for a while.But it all came back to her.When she would mention Sasuke some times to Koji,she would get sad,but would cheer her up.A day with out the funny ninja,wasn't a normal day for Sakura,even when Koji would go on his missions,Sakura couldn't help but miss and worry about his safety._

_The villagers would gaze at the happy couple going by with the smiles they had on.Sakura always clung on to Koji's shoulder,like he would dissapear.Koji never minded this.He was glad Sakura was like this.It gave him a new mission; always protect Sakura,no matter what the cost.Even if they weren't going out,he would still protect her.Nothing would stop him._

_Sakura would start saying sorry,when she would cling on to his arm.But Koji would never hear of itHe would always tell her he didn't care if she clung to him hard.It meant that he was given a special job to protect her from any danger._

--------

Sakura woke up fast.It was morning.She didn't even relize that she fell asleep on her couch.She didn't even remeber closing her her eyes she got up and headed to the bath room to get ready for a long day at the hospital.Bags were underneath her eyes.She put a little chakra on her bags and watched at they dissapeared from her eyes.

She heard a knock on her door."I'm coming!"

When she opened the door Tsunade was standing their looking sad."Sakura,we have to talk about this."She showed the scared the Kunoichi her test."Sakura,you have HIV..."

Sakura stepped aside so the Hokage could come in."I know...I know that I'm positive.But I tried to put it aside."

"You knew,and didn't tell me?"She gave a stern look at her student.

"I didn't think is was true...untill I took the test.I had to find out first!"Sakura started crying.

Tsunade patted Sakura's shoulder."How did it happen?I need to know.Did you have sex?"

Sakura shot her head up."I-I...I don't know how it happened.We were at a party.And it...just happened."

"Please tell me you had protection..."

"No...we didn't,he didn't have protection that time."

Tsunade looked at her."Who's _he_?"

Sakura put her head in her hands."It's...KOJI! I had sex with Koji!"

The Hokage nodded.She understand this at all.She knew what was going on."Sakura---"

"I can't,I can't have HIV...I can't have Aids! I'm not a slut.I'm a healthy young Kunoichi who was in love!"

"That's not the problem.You're not a slut,and nobody is calling you that.But you do know...that he did have HIV?"

She shook her head."Not at the time we had sex! I never knew that! He didn't tell me..."She looked around frustadedly."I didn't know he even took drugs untill his sister told the people who wroked in the hospital with me!"

"Calm down.We can work all of this out.I can give you mediciane to help you."

"No...nothing is going to help me now.I have to live with this damn disease! I'm nothing but a freak now!"

"Sakura,don't say that!"Sakura snapped up.She had never heard the Hokage shout at her."I am going to help.Now,unless you want to die...let me know!"

"Get out,get out,get out, get out!"She shouted!" I can't take it anymore!Leave me alone,don't bother me when I'm like this!I need to think about this.Just...GET OUT!"

Tsunade walked to the door and walked out."I'll be waiting..."

Sakura fell against the door cyring hard.She felt so bad for yelling at the Hokage like that.She felt so bad for letting this happen to her,and now her life was ruined.She would rather be dead than have this disease.

"Oh,Lord Kami-Samma."Sakura cried.

_"Come on Blossom,lets go have some fun."Koji grabbed her hand and led her away from Ino's party.Sakura smiled.She new where this was going._

_"Koji..."_

_"Don't worry,nobody will ever know."He placed her on the bed.He softly kissed her on the neck and worked her blouse that she was wearing._

Sakura cried and cried.She was so upset.She felt so discusted.Everything was going way to fast for her.Why was this happening to her? She didn't deserve this at all.Her flash backs kept coming.

_Koji was on top of her naked just like herslelf."Have you done this before?"The pinky shook her head no."Well,don't worry about a thing.Let me do all the work."He kissed her to keep the pain from hurting her as is already did when he barely entered her._

"No...no...no..."She kept saying over and over again.

_He was pumping in and out of her slowly.She gave out moans.Koji was given out moans to.The pleasure they both felt was wonderful._

"No...no...stop...stop! Just go away!"

_Faster and faster they went.She kept saying his name.She yelled to go faster and faster.It felt so good.She never wanted this to stop.Both lovers were moaning and moaning.Nobody would be able to hear them.The party down stairs was to loud for them to hear.Finally both lovers hit climax._

"Stop it,stop it!"Sakura was on the floor crying hard.She couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried."Please...stop!

_"I love you,Koji"_

_"I love you,Sakura."_

_"_STOP! Oh,please stop! No...no...no...!"

The door opened.She heard foot prints.Then the person kneeled down next to her.She didn't care who it was.She kept crying on the floor.Then the person grabbed her softly and held her in theirs arms.

"What...?"She looked up."Sasuke!"

"...D-don't...cry any more...please?"She couldn't believe what she was hearing.Sasuke was asking her to stop crying."Please...stop?"

Sakura put her arms around his head.He held her tighter around her small waist."I..cant'! I hate this...I hate myself!"

"You...know...you can always talk to me?"

She couldn't stop hugging him.This is what the Kunoichi needed.She needed someone to hold her.

Sasuke didn't let go."If you need a shoulder to cry on...you've got me..."This is what Sakura needed.Some to hold her and tell her the words she wanted to hear for so long.She had never been happy after the death of Koji.Even if it only had been four days since his death,she needed someone right now with her.

"Sasuke,thank you so much for helping me..."She looked at him."How did you know?"

"I saw you crying the other day.I knew you needed someone.Naruto told me everything about...Koji."

"So,now you know..."She started crying on his shoulder."Sasuke...I need you right now.Please,don't let go of me?"

Sasuke did the only thing he could do.And that was not to let his friend cry by herself.She needed someone next to her.Someone she could come to in order to talk with.He didn't mind at all.

Sakura slowy cried.She was able to cry for long time.Sasuke didn't tell her anything.She was glad that he at least understood what was going on.Now if only he new the second secret that she was keeping to herself.

"I shouldn't be crying..."She put her face on his shoulder."It's put's me to shame..."

Sasuke sighed."Don't say thing's that aren't true.You..."He paused."You don't have to stop crying just becasue you're a Kunoichi."

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing from the cold hearted boy she had loved so much.Maybe he did change over the years?She just never thought Sasuke would be this kind to her.It had been so long since the team had been together.

"Thank you,thank you.I really needed this..."She let him go.She wasn't crying anymore.She didn't need to cry anymore.She knew that she had a friend that would help her through this tough time.

"No problem."He got up,exstending his hand to pull Sakura up.

"Thank you again Sasuke."He nodded.

Sakura couldn't place what she had in mind.It seemed that after they brought Sasuke back he changed.He's a little more opened now.In a way she was beginging to understand what was going on.Maybe the Uchiha could help her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awsome! I finished the 2 chapter! This was really an interesting one to me.It took me awhile to finish though,but the hard work paid off.I'll try and bring my stories up faster.It won't take me long to do so,but yeah.**

**Just wait for the up coming stories soon!**


	4. Help Me Get Through This

**NOTE:I do not own Naruto!Though,if I did...it would be Sasuke that I own!**

**I have not yet dicided how many chapters I'm going to do. And to let you all know, I have a Furuba story! They are very cute. Please read if you have time. I would really love that. Well, on wiht the story! lol. Oh, and incase I forgot to mention. I owe this story to the movie ' Girl Positive' it inspired me to wright the story. I just love that movie. And I know that I'm taking it into the movie. But a bit is different from the movie. So please, don't flame me on the movie...**

**Kunoichi Positive**

**Chapter 4:**

**Help Me Get Through This...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the building.Should she go in?That was a hard question for her to answer.The Hokage knew about her disease,but the question was,did anybody else know?Sakura had no choice but to go in and find out.And maybe,just maybe,she'll give the Hokage a change to help out her student.She took in a small breath and walked in.

Sasuke was watching her from a distance.He knew what she was thinking.He knew that it hurt her.But,as a commrade,she had to get it done.Even if it was by force that she had to go.If Naruto was in her positon,he would make him go to the Hokage as well.

The Kunoichi looked around.She knew Tsunade would be here.She still had to do the village,and it was almost time.She was still looking around,when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura,the misstress want's to see you."Shizune stared at the jumpy pink haired girl."Please,don't be mad...but Lady Tsunade told me about the talk you and her had."

"It's alright."Sakura looked down."I don't mind you knowing,but please,don't tell anyone else?"

Shizune smiled and grabbed her hand."No need to worry.I promise not to tell a soul."Sakura smiled."Now come.We need to go see Hokage Tsunade."The older medical nin took her into a room where Tsunade was working at with many papers on her desk."I brought,Sakura."

"Thank you."Tsunade stared at Sakura,and put her hands on the desk to rest them."Sakura,understand that I want to help you in your'e time of need.And the only I c_an_ help you...is if you let me..."

The student quickly looked away toward the ground."I want to be helped...but I'm just scared.I don't want to end up like-like..."She couldn't finish her sentence.

Tsunade finished the unspoked sentence for her,"like Koji,right?"Sakura nodded sadly."We have to face this in our lifes to come.But this is one I can help you with...so you won't end up like,Koji."

It could easily be seen that Shizune was fumbling with her fingers trying to think of a logical solution for her dear friend."My lady...can't her just heal her?"

"You know better than I do that I can't do that.I don't know...and even if I could,I woudn't.I harm Sakura,from her insides and not know it.My Chakra won't know what it's dealing with."

Suddently,Sakura started to choke.She held up her hand to her throat and began to breath very fast."I can't breath!"She said in a very scared voice."Help me!"She couldn't stop breathing,she was going to fast.

"Stay calm Sakura,you're just having a normal panic attack,"Tsunade said calmly.

Sakura fell to the floor.She couldn't take all this in her.She kept gasping for air and more air.Her mind was rolling everywhere.After a couple of minutes,Sakura's deep gasping came to a complet holt.She started taking in small breaths now,and was able to controll her breathing.

"What happened to me?"Sakura said in a still panic voice.

"As I said before,you had a normal panic attack.All the stress that you kept inside had to be let loose."

The room went absoultly quiet.Sakura,let out a deep breath."What...can you do to help me?"The two medical women looked at her.

"We can give you some medicane to help,"Shizune smiled.

Tsunade stood up."It's time for work.Sakura,I'm going to need you today.And I'll let you go out for lunch,since you didn't go yesterday."Sakura nodded and walked out of the room.

--------

Sakura walked home for lunch.She didn't want to spend time with her friends today.She was tired and stressed out.It wouldn't take her long to eat and come running back to the hospital to help with the other half of the village.

"Did you tell her?"The voice she heard from behind startled her and she quickly turned around and aimed a punch toward the so called strangers voice.

Before she could even give her punch,she stopped."Sasuke! I'm sorry..."She was barely and inch away from his face.And he didn't even look surprised.

He gave a low grunt.Sakura knew understood what his grunt meant."Did you tell her?"

"Yeah,I did.She said that she would help me."Slowly she smiled.

"That's good."Sasuke turned around to leave.

"Sasuke?"The Uchiha turned around to face his friend."Can I ask you something?"He gave a nod."When the time comes.Will you be thier to help me get through this?"

"I-I..."Sasuke was a bit speechless.He couldn't find the words he wanted to say.So he did what he could do.He gave the Kunoichi a hug."Does...that answer your question?"Sakura blused silightly,but nodded.

"I'm sure it won't be long untill everyone find out about this..."Sakura pushed away from Sasuke.She was to depressed to think straight.

"Who's going to find out? It's not like I'm going to tell you're little secret.I don't think the Hokage will say anything?"He said giving a small smile.He was just trying to be nice and all.

"Sasuke!Thank you so much for what you're doing for me!"

He shrugged."It's nothing."

Sakura took out a small container. She showed it to Sasuke."This is the medication I should take. It'll help me. People who do have HIV won't die as quickly if they have these. And I'll still be able to do anything a girl my age should do. I'm a little happy, but I feel stupid at the same time."

"Don't be. It's not like it's going to spread to everyone in the village. Just as long as you don't go having sex without a condom in hand." He looked at Sakura and notice her giving him a sly smile." What?"

"I never thought I would see the day that the great, Sasuke Uchiha would be giving me advice."

He turned away from the pinky fast."Don't get used to it. I guess, I owe you...for never giving up on me."

"You should really thank Naruto, he was the one that really did all the work."

"Any ways, are you going to tell them?"

Sakura put her head down.She knew what Sasuke meant when he said ' them'. "Well, I don't know if I should tell them just yet. Can you keep silent about this? Just for now that is. I'm not ready for them to know yet..."

Sasuke looked at her and smiled." I won't tell anybody.I promise."

"Good. Now, come inside and I'll make some lunch for the both of us. How's that?"Sasuke nodded. He followed his friend inside her house. "What would you like to eat?"

"Any thing. It doesnt matter."

"How about this. I'll make some rice balls and put small tomatoes on the side just for you?"

"You know me to well, Sakura."

Sakura made four rice balls.Two for her and two for Sasuke. And she made sure to cut up the small tomatoes for Sasuke to eat. He acted like kid, eating the food she made for him. He looked cute.She laughed to herself.After so long, he had finally come back to them all.

"I-I...better take this stuff." She got a cup of water and to the pill. She had bad feeling.She felt like a slut.

"Thank you for lunch.I better get back to Naruto, for more training.Don't over do it at the hospital." She nodded to Sasuke. "And, if you need to talk to anyone...you can always come to me.Or, one of your friends."

She nodded her head."Thanks.I'll keep that in mind."

--------

Back at work, Sakura was running about.The Hokage gave her a stack of letters to take out to families that the positive sign for the sickness.The rest of the helpers where trying to help the patcients in the rooms.At least not many where here like the yesterday. It would go a lot smoother for everyone in the hospital.Sakura's feet where starting to hurt.She ran around the village giving out the letters to the homes.She explained to come by the hospital for further infromation, and the medicane needed.

She to Ino's shop." Ino! Where is Shikamaru?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I need to give him these letters.Temari should be with him."

"All I know is that he was heading out with her.They should be leaving now..."

"OK, thanks!" Sakura ran out.

When she finally did catch up to Shikamaru, she was completly out of breath.She explained to Temari to take it to the hospital at Suna.And that any other information was in the scroll.Temari nodded.

Sakura didn't take her mind of her own problems.Of all the people, she wondered why it had to be her._Koji, why didn't you tell me?I would have been a little nervous about your disease,but that wouldn't have changed the fact...that I would stop loving you._She put her head down.She couldn't bare it any longer.She wanted to cry.She wasn't a baby or anything, it just hurt her deep inside.

The Kunoichis' dreams had finaly fallen to bits.Her life was over.Nothing would matter to her any more than when it had.She had Koji with her.Her eyes began to get red and puffy.She gave a sniff.She had to keep it silent for a while longer.In her mind,she needed to know more.She needed to find out more answers about her beloved lover.She knew who she would go with to get such answers.But she didn't know if she was ready to see her.Her mind was spinning in circles.Her face was so solem,she had no emotion in her.She was in her deepest thoughts.No one seemed to notice at all.She was just like everyone else.But it felt as if they knew her secret.Her secret would soon be let out for the world to hear.

" Need to do this.I need more answers.She's the only one who can help with it.I'll skip work and go to her right now.It's time that I stop avoiding her.I need to stand up and fight this.She needs the help also,she needs to hear from me.We need to help eachother."Sakura ran.She didn't stop untill she made it.

She knocked on the door.The door slowly opened."Yes? How can I-"The girl at the door paused."S-Sakura!"

"Aya,we need to talk..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, maybe it wasn't as long,but it was good I think? Well, I better get started on with the next story for you all.Please Review,and I'll be happy. I'm always happy...but still.I'll be even happier if you do that one thing for me. It wont kill you.**


	5. It's Time To Finally Speak

**NOTE: I do not own Naruto! But I wish I did. lol. It took me a while to start writing. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy. I'm trying to get ready for school.And I'm working on my other stories for you all to read.And I'm also trying to work out new chapies for the you people who continue to read my stories.And I want to thank you if you do.I still haven't decided how long I'm going to make it. It should be a good amount of chapters.Well, I'll let you on with the story. Please enjoy and review. That would help alot.**

**Kunoich Positive**

**Chapter 5:**

**It's Time To Finally Speak.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura stared at the black haired girl. She looked so much like her older brother, except for her eyes that belonged to her father. Sakura notice that Aya's eyes were puffy. She was crying, or she had been crying.

"Sakura, please come in..." The door opened wider.

Sakura stepped in,"thank you. How have you been?"

"Oh. Well, I've been doing good. I'm trying to be strong,but's it's not working..."

Sakura smiled. Aya was at least a year younger than her and Koji were. It amazed how Koji got along with his younger sibling. Not many sibling got along as they did. He was always there for her when she needed him. And she liked how Koji was. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"Did you need something,Sakura? You wanted to talk..."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts." I wanted to know more about what happened to Koji that night.If you can help me?"

"Well, my parents aren't home." Aya looked up the stairs." Come, follow me." The two girls went up the stairs.

The pinky forgot what the place looked like. It had been a while. Even if it had only been fives days since his passing, she forgot. She followed Aya to her room. Her room was a baby blue color. She had a dresser and a twin bed. She had her bathroom in her room also. She also had a small closet. She had two windows beside her bed.

"Pleas sit on my bed. I'll tell you whatever you want to know..."

Sakura sat down on her bed with baby blue soft sheets underneath her." Why...why did he do it?"

"He...never told anyone this. He didn't want to.Even to you.Koji was depressed."

Sakura's emerlad eyes laned on the hazel ones that were also stared at her."What do you mean?"

Aya sighed."Koji wasn't that happy. He didn't know why. He couldn't explain it.I don't understand also."

"Was it because he was positive?"

"To tell you the truth...it was before he found out. He was still depressed. And when he found out about the HIV thing, he became worse."Aya looked at the bed sheets." I wish I knew the full story. But he didn't tell me anything. It was a secret, but I kinda found out by him acting strange sometimes."

"I wish he told us. Or you or me. It would have helped. We wouldn't treat him different."

Aya smiled." I would never treat my brother different. I loved him to much. And I know that you wouldn't. You loved him also."

" Did he tell you about the HIV?" Aya nodded to answer."And did he ever tell you how it happened?"

Aya had opened her mouth, but nothing came out.Once again she opened her mouth,"He...was with friends...and they were injecting something inside of themselves. Koji,never told me what it was..."

Sakura frowned,"I see..."What to put of the new information, the pinky didn't know."Any thing you care to share with me?"

"I don't know what else."The black haired girl tried to smile a little,but failed with sniff."Can I ask you something?"

Sakura nodded. She didn't know what info she could share with Koji's young sister.Well, she did have something to share,but what good would that do.She wasn't going to tell anyone,not even Aya.

"Do...you like the...Uchiha?"Sakura went wide eyed."Do you? It seems like you do,and I think he likes you also..."

"What?"Sakura didn't know what to say."Aya,I can't say..."

"You can. But you don't know how to say it."

What was the young medical nin suppose to say? Aya had a craft face that seem to never show emotion.Her eyes seemed to have no life. She used to have life. Her face was always so lit up. But since her brother past on, she lost weight and had no smile as much as she used to.It was sad to see her this way.

"Think about it. Do you have the same feelings like you did when you were with big brother?"

Rubbing her head she blushed."Aya, I feel bad. Because to tell you the truth...I do like,Sasuke..."

"That's good.If you do like him, then you should try and get closer to him.As I said, he likes you."

"That can't be. Sasuke can't like me. He only treats me as a friend. And my childhood crush on him vanished."

Putting her hands together Aya spoke,"the reason the crush vanished, is because you have something called 'love' "

Sakura smiled and took the sad girls hands in her's." I believe that your right. But I don't think I can move on so soon.I just can't."

"Sakura, when you think your ready,then it'll happen.Trust me. He likes you.And you like him.It's a perfect match."

Nodding.Sakura stood up.She was done. She didn't want to push Aya into talking to much about her brother.

"Thank you,Aya..."

"Wait,Sakura. I need to say something."Aya looked away."Is it true that you had...sex with big brother?"

"I-I..."Now what should she say? It was bound to come up from her mouth." I...it's...true..."

"Then you have...'it' "

"I do..."

Aya looked at Sakura and sniffed. She wanted to cry, but held in the tears." I should have told you,then you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. I should have never had sex without protection. Now I'm paying the price for it..."

"It is my fault. And it's my fault for not telling him to not take the drugs and sell them! I knew what he was planning, but I was scared he would hate me if I told anyone!"Aya fell on the floor crying.

" You knew?" Bending down on the floor with her friend Sakura placed her hand on Aya's back." You were scared. You were also confused. What could you do?"

"I should have told someone! Then maybe he wouldn't have gotten introuble with the ANBU. It was Neji, he was the one who found him. He caught him and kept it silent."

Sighing out of frustration Sakura spoke," so, the Hokage also knew right?" Aya nodded." I found the small article about it in the Hokage's computer."

"No one else know's about it only Neji and the Hokage. But I should have at least done something. I let him die! It was all me,it was. I blame myself for his death..."

" Don't. It happened, and we couldn't do nothing to save him. Even us, the medical group couldn't help him. It was to late."

After Aya finished her crying, Sakura got up and went down stairs. It was time for her to go. She couldn't stay long.

"Sakura, later, talk to Sasuke. I'm sure he'll like that."

"I'll be sure to do that.And if you need to talk to someone about any problems your having.You can always talk to me..."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Sakura closed the door behind her. Aya ran upstairs and opened one of her drawers. She took out a picuture.Koji was in it, along with Sasuke.

"You would have left us all big brother. We should be glad that your heart led you home.But it's a shame Sakura,might find out the hard way."

--------

Sakura went looking for Sasuke. She might as well get things over with. Maybe it was true. The raven haired boy could like the plain Cherry Blossom. She had to find out, and better now than never.She went around the village. It shouldn't be hard to find her friend. Could it?

"I bet your looking for me?"

Sakura turned around."Sasuke. Your hard to find in such a crowd."

Sasuke smiled." Did you need anything?"

"Well, I kinda do. I want to know if you would like to take a walk with me?"

Sasuke not understanding what she wanted out this said yes and went to next to her. They walked out of the crowd and went to a certain spot that brought back sad memories for the both of them.

"Did you want to yell at me for leaving you on the bench when I left?"

"No.What do you think of me?That what I wanted to know..."

He sure did have an answer,but he wasn't the type to say things,but do those things.He turned to Sakura and frowned."Do you really want to know?" The pinky nodded.He put his hand on her shoulders and leaned in close to her lips and closed that small gap with a long simple kiss.

They parted.Sakura in daze after what happened." I guess she was right."

"Who was?"

"No one."Sakura grabbed the boys hand and put it to her heart." You feel that beat?" Sasuke nodded."I finally gained the love that I lost. It's being filled little by little."

"I need to tell you something that I've kept from you since I left..."Sakura was all ears." I knew your boyfriend,Koji. He had gone with me to Sound for a little while. He couldn't stay their long,because he said his heart was back home.So I helped him escape."

"So you knew him and never told me? What else do you know about him?" Sakura backed up a little." You and him injected, right?"

"He did. I didn't. I couldn't. It was Koji and other guys. I was just watching in disgrace."

"You should have stopped him!"

"I'm sorry.I believe that's how he got the disease..."Sasuke looked away from the girl he just kissed."And do you know about the messages on the cell?" Sakura nodded,hoping he wasn't going to say what she was thinking."I am 'Concerned Ninja'."

"No. You can't be! Then, that's how he died?"

"I'm telling you the truth. I recorded him without him knowing.It wouldn't take long for it to get in him fully. And he didn't last long, did he?"

"No.For at least two years I've known him. I was only with him for six months,then it happened. He died."

"I heard that he was taking drugs.And it must have been true..."

" It was."Sakura looked down" He found the drugs in his body when we tested him after his death. Their was no way to save him."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I thought that he would stop,but I guess not. He was a good man."

"He was. But I really miss him..."

Sasuke gave her a hug."I understand.But,do you think you can be with another man?"

"I think I can.As long as it's with you."

"You won't be cheating on him. I promise.He want's you to be happy."

The pinky nodded."I'm yours.And also...I think I'm ready to tell the team..."

"That's would be a good idea..."He held the Blossom in his arms for the longest time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't think I make my chapies long. Well, can you please check out my other stories! I would really like that. I work very hard on my stories. And my comp isn't working as hard as it used to. I'll update as soon as I can. I'll make it more drama and romance.But I think I'll keep it going a little longer. Just keep what I want going on. It's just to give out info about HIV and I hope it helps; the info that's going to be put in at the end of the story. Or it's already in the story.lol. Well, g2g. I'll update soon. I just gotta take time on it. I did this story in one day, I had it all planned out,and I hope it goes like that for the other chapters. Bye-Bye.**


	6. Putting The Plan Into Action!

**NOTE: I do not own Naruto! And I wish that I did! I mgiht do another story in honor of my other fave movie" She's to Young" I just love that movie. I like to watch "Life Time." It's mostly about teen that would probaly do stories about. I was also thinking of doing some like the "Army Wife's" I really like that show.Only one more episoide before it's completly over! Nooooo! I like Roxy, she cool.She reminds me of my self sometimes.They way she talks.**

**Just one more chapie to go before I end this one.I hope you liked this one.Please Review! I would really be happy if you all did.**

**Kunoichi Positive**

**Chapter 6:**

**Putting the Plan Into Action!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Squad Seven sat on the warm grass for a nice long rest. Sakura was sweating and was tired. Her kept wondering to the words she wanted to tell Naruto and Kakahsi. She had a hard time finding the right words to say. How would she tell them? It was tough moment for her. Even Sasuke could tell she was having a tough time. He watched her as she would open her mouth, then close it.Finally she spoke out words from her light rosy lips.

" Naruto, Kakashi..." She stopped. What would they think if she told them? She woulndn't know untill she tried."I need to tell you guys something. It's important. It was about the HIV testing."

"Awww,man...do me and Kakashi have it?"

Sakura smiled and laughed."No! It someone else..." Six pairs of eyes were now watching her.She gave a gulp." Well, I need to say this...I...ummm...I-I..."She had to say it.She just had to."I have HIV!" Their it was done and said. She spat it right out.

"Sakura-_chan_, are you serious? You have the HIV thing?"

"I do...and I understand if you might be freaked out about it..."

She her sensei sigh."Sakura, I'm glad you told us.When did it all happen?"

"It was the day we started the testing.It was the first day..."

Kakashi nodded.Naruto smiled a bit. They didn't think differently of her.They didn't cus at her for any reason. She was glad.

"I told you it would all work out..."

An eyebrow perked up from Kakashi,"Sasuke, you knew abou this already?"

"Yeah, she told me a little after it all started. No big deal. I am her friend after all.Well, now were more than just friends." He gave a smirk.

"I've been wanting to tell you two about it,but I was scared. I didn't know what your reactions would be."

Naruto got up from his spot and moved toward his pink haired friend." We won't think any differently of you. It happend,but the question is, how?"

"I can't say.You will just have to wait.If you don't mind."She hugged Naruto who returned the hug he was given.

"I'm glad you told us. It's good to know.And if you need anything at all, you just come and tell us,and we'll find a way to help you,"Kakashi said smiling under his mask that always hid his face.

"Thank you guys. You all are the best.I love you three.But now I need to get going.I think I stayed long enough.I have to go help the the Hokage with some of the testing."She got up and waved a hand to them all and in her amazment, they waved back to her.

Sakura was just about to enter the hospital when she felt a tug on her arm.She turned and saw Aya.

"Sakura, can you come with me.I need to talk to you about something."

Sakura follwed the balck haird teen. She didn't know what the girl had in mind,but it sounded important to her ears.Aya lead her a shop that was hardly filled with any coustomers.

"OK. I didn't want to go home. I need your help with a small project.If you can help with it, then it's a go..."

Sakura looked at her."I would help, but you have to tell what it's about first."

"Well, it's for Koji. I want to do a presentaion for him. A rememberance. And I want people to know who he truly is. Can you help me?"

It took a while for the Kunoichi to answere."Well, I guess I have only one choice.What do you need me to do?"

Aya smiled for the first time with a wide smile. She hadn't smiled like that since after brothers death.

"Thank you! I owe you one. Come to my house later on tonight, and we'll talk." Aya walked out,but came back still smiling." And don't forget to bring Sasuke, we need his help also..."

_What does this girl have in mind for me and Sasuke to help her with? I guess I'll find out later tonight at her house._

---------

When the pinky was at the hospital, she was taking care of those who needed the medication for the HIV. She was telling them how to take it and when to take it. She amazed herself when she talking. She would have been sad, but she was actually happy for some reason. Maybe telling her team really did help her out. It made that big weight get off her back.

"Sakura, come with me...we need to talk. Shizune, take over for Sakura here."

Sakura follwed the Hokage in to a room."I believe you know what Aya has come up with? She want's to do a little project for her brother."

"I know, she told me not to long ago. I'm going to help her..."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. I'm going to help out. And I'm going to have Sasuke along also. He's going to help."

Tsunade sat at her desk and poured a drink of Sake in to a small cup." I can't understand what you all have in mind for this. I don't know if I should allow this."

"You must! It's going to prove that Koji wasn't always perfect, and it will tell people what kind of guy he was."Sakura felt like she was going to cry.

Tsunade got up and went to Sakura. The leader of the village gave her smile and nodded.She would allow this little _project_ to take place. She didn't know what the three friends had in mind, but she would have to wait and find out for herself later on.

The whole day was nothing buy smile for Sakura.She was so excited about this. She would also have to let Sasuke know about what was going to happen.But Sakura didn't really understand why Aya wanted him in the first place. Aya proabaly knew about her brother and Sasuke. It didn't matter now. She would head over to Aya's in a little while. What was Aya planning without telling Sakura?

Later that day Sakura was heading out to find Sasuke and tell him about tonight. She was amazed she couldn't find him. The streets where not to full of people,and should be easier to find him.She went into part of their training grounds to look around.Sakura felt two pairs of eyes watching her. She knew it was Sasuke.

"Where you looking for me again?"

"Yeah, I need to ask you something."

Sasuke came out from his hiding spot and walked next to Sakura. He looked at her. She had a smile on her face, but in her eyes he saw sadness and anger. Her heart was still healing. He wish he could do something to fill in that empty spot that was inside her. He didn't want to see her suffer. He knew he could never do that,but still, it wouldn't hurt to try at least.

"Sasuke, Aya asked me if you can us with a project for Koji. If you can, then that would be great! Can you?"

It took a moment for the young boy to answer." I guess I will.But do you know what it's about?" Sakura shook her head."

"It might help the others to understand wha Koji was going through. Can you please help us? If you don't want to when she explains to us, you can leave."

"I'll give it a shot,but if I don't like it...I am leaving."

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke.He was a bit suprised at first,but held the women in his arms. He felt complete.As long as she was happy...that would be all that matter to him.Sasuke looked around, to see if anybody was watching.He pinned Sakura to the tree that was next to them and kissed her gently.A bit taken back by his actions, Sakura didn't know what to do,but returned the kiss.Sasuke smirked when he released her from the tree and the kiss.

"I'll come by Aya's tonight.Don't be late."Sakura nodded and ran off to her house.

Later that night,Sakura made her way to her friends house.She saw Sasuke also making his way to the door.When spotted Sakura he smirked and waited for her. She smiled at Sasuke and knocked on the door, waiting for Aya to answer.The door opened and Aya welcomed both of the ninja's inside.

They were in her room discussing the topic.

"So, what do you guys think?"

Sakura shrugged."I got nothing against it.What about you,Sasuke?"

"If you think that it will work,then I guess I won't argue.But I doubt that anybody would believe what we would have to say..."

"That's the problem. They don't know what my brother had.And they think that it was just drugs.That's the rumor they said.And it was almost true."

"The Hokage didn't think it was such a great idea for Aya to be doing this,but I told her that it would be good.And she said that it was OK.I guess she doesn't want anyone to know what really happened."

"Sasuke, can you help us?"Aya stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Look, I can't say that it will be all good,but I will try and help."

Both girls smiled at the boy who just stared at them not caring what they would do.He shouldn't be in this mess,but Koji did help him through Orochimarus tough training.It was the least he could do for him.Even if he never considered him a brother, the way him and Naruto were.It could do harm to him,but that wasn't the harm that hit him when he came back to Konoha.Might at well give it shot.

"Sakura,can you miss work tomarrow?"

Sakura thought about it."You know what,I can.I'll come by in the morning and help you out."

"Why not the both of you stay the night,and we can work it all night.It should be ready by the morning.And then Sasuke can probaly get the attention of everybody."

"Why do I have to be the attention of everybody?"

Sakura giggled,"becasue, they'll hear you out for the time being.And Aya and I will get the presentation out."

"What do you two say? Will you stay and help me?"

The Kunoichi and her Shinobi boyfriend nodded.They would stay the night and work out all the details.Aya had everything they needed.They started by putting the boys name on the white sheet.Aya got pictures of Koji with pretty frames and put them on her bed.Sakura helped out with the speech they were planning on saying.Sasuke made sure no mistakes were being made while he put Koji's name on the sheet.They had doubts that anyone would listen,but it didn't mean they couldn't try.They wouldn't give up just yet.

"I want to thank you two for helping me out.I owe you two."

"You don't owe Sakura and me any thing.We are doing this for you and your brother.So don't repay us for any of this."

"Right..."Aya got up." I need to get one more thing.

Going under her bed,Aya took out a tape.She held it against her chest and frowned.

"What's that,Aya?" Sakura asked.

"It's a tape of my brother. It was least one day before he died.I guess he knew his time was up. I found it.And I'm going to show everyone I'll show you two."

Aya played the tape.Sakura held in her tears, and so did Aya.Sasuke was frowning.Koji did know.He knew what would happen.

"Aya, are you sure you want them to see?"

"I'm sure,Sasuke.And I'm pretty sure my brother would want me to show them.I'm not scared any more.I'm going to be strong for him."

"Ok. If it'll make you happy, and you know you have to show them,we won't say anything,"Sakura said smiling."I'll help you out,and so will Sasuke."

"My parents will be home tomarrow,so that's also why I had it planned for tomarrow.I wanted them to hear what he had to say.Not what they thought he would have said and not what his own thoughts would have been.I want them to hear the truth."

"But remeber,the truth always hurts.So you have to be strong for them."

"I promise that I will.It will be nothing like his funeral.This is something that must be heared for all."

They continued their work.Non stop. They took rests,but kept going.They ate,but kept going.The woudn't stop untill it was fully complete.Aya turned off her lights and placed a flashlight on the white sheet that had '**Koji**' printed on it.Sakura cut out an old picuture of Koji from the inside and placed it on the lights beam to make an outline for Sasuke to draw him.All they had to do was make his face,and color it in.

They colored in his face and fixed up the sheet.They got the tape ready and the speech was done.They fixed the pictures in order they wanted to show.They were finally ready for tomarrow.They didn't know how the people would react to this.But they had to do something. They had to know the truth, even if it would hurt them. It's always best to tell the truth than lie, for a lie would only grow more bigger than the first lie that came out.

Aya didnt know what her parents would think if they found out her plan.She would have to keep the things hidden well from them.She would have Sakura help her the items and have Sasuke bring everyone in the middle of the village where they would the memorial of Koji.It was all coming together,it comeing out so perfect. And if only they had the courage to bring out what they wanted to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, their you all have it.That was good chapie I think. The next one is the last chapter.I will work really hard on that one! I promise not to let any of you down.When the story is over and for those who still are reading this, please reveiw.I would really love it. Alright, I got to get to work on the last chapter. If you have any requests that you would like for me to do, just let me know, and I'll put it to action for you!**


	7. It Comes to An End

**NOTE: I do not own Naruto! And I wish that I did. Well, this is my last chapter. I hope this one is better than the rest of the chapters that I had done.I worked hard on it. It was done in one day! I'm so proud of my self.Please Review and I'll be happier with all of you! I felt like crying at the very end,I don't know why? It must be me...lol. Well, on with the story! Wait! before I forget,I want to thank "Girl Positive" for inspiring me to write this story.**

**Kunoichi Positive**

**Chapter 7:**

**It Come's to an End.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time to put the plan into action.Sakura, Sasuke, and Aya got up from a short nap and made their way down stairs.Aya's parents weren't home yet.They made a quick breakfast and headed back upstairs to get everything in check and then load it down to the center of town.

"Are you two ready? This is going to be tough.And I still want to thank you two for helping.This wouldn't be happining if I didn't have friends like you."

Sakura smiled." C'mon. It's the least we can do for you. And besides, I've been wanting do something like this for the longest time."

"I just hope it goes just as planned,thought it could always back fire."

Sakura frowned.Sasuke sure did know how to put you down if you didn't watch what he would say. She ingnored it comment.It didn't matter anymore, they couldn't stop what they were planning, they had come to far to stop.

"C'mon, lets get going. The sooner we start the faster it'll be over with,"Sasuke said walking to the door.

"Sakura, you can take the photos and the tape in this bag.I'll have Sasuke help me the the sheet."

They grabbed the items needed and walked out of the door. It was still pretty early,and no one was out yet.It would give them all enough time to prepare before any one _did_ come out. The laid the sheet on the ground on top of the little stage they made. It was the only place that would do good.And besides,the villagers would get a better view if the presintaiton was on the top of something.It was all coming together.

Sakura made sure to put the t.v in the right spot for everone to see. She made sure she had the speech ready.Though she didn't understand why she had a speech in the first place.It wasn't like anyone wanted to listen to such a thing.

Once the people started appearing Aya motioned Sasuke to do his job.Aya and Sakura left the stage to join the other villagers to blend in.

"Go the the hospital and I'll make sure that everyone is settled."Sakura nodded at Aya.

As fast as she could Sakura went into the hospital and told the staff to go outside.It was a meeting the Hokage was holding for everyone to hear.The staff didn't understand,but nodded and left.The hospital was not completly empty. Sakura found Shizune in on of the office's.She told Shinzune that the Hokage needed everyone outside.Shizune left.All she needed to do now, was get Tsunade out of here.

"Sakura,where is my staff?"

"Lord Hokage,we need to talk to you outside.It's very important.It's about he project..."

"I see. What did you do?"

"Just please, go outside and wait."

"It better be good.And don't rustle up the village with nonscence."The Hokage left.

--------

The village was empty, except for a certain spot where everybody was at. It wasn't to crowded,but it was noisy. Eveyone was shouting and yelling about what was going on,and when would the Hokage make her appearance.

Aya saw Sakura coming and noted Sasuke to go up and speak.

"Silence! Today the Hokage will not speak,today the speaker will be fellow friends.This is improtant,and it must be heard by everyone in the village."The raven haired boy's eyes wondered to the two girls."This is a presentaion for some one special, someone we just lost."

Sakura and Aya made thier way up the small stage.They picked the sheet.It stood up by the wood it was on.Printed on the sheet was Koji's name and Koji himself.The girls walked over to Sasuke.

Aya looked at everyone and frowned."You all know who I am.I am Aya Yoshada. My brother, Koji Yoshada past away not to long ago.I am here to tell you the truth about his passing."She took in a deep breath and began again." a rumor spread that he died because of drugs.That's true.But that's not the half of it. It was something he never wanted anyone to find out, not even his own girlfriend. My brother, had an illness known as...HIV..."

People stared with startled looks on thier faces.It seemed they didn't believe her.

"Please hear me out. It's the truth. And it's time you really knew the truth about him. For those who didn't know, my brother was in the Sound Village. He was part of it."

"Then he betrayed us!" Shouted a man.

"That's not true! My brother was forced to go. He had to. Orochimaru planned on attacking our home again. Orochimaru wanted a strong Shinobi, and Koji was picked by the Hokage to go. It was his fault. Sasuke was their with him. It was the Sound leader that wanted to keep Koji. And my brother was given a choice. He could have stayed.But his heart belonged back home. He had gone with Sasuke.And Sasuke helped him escape days later."

Aya was being so strong.She wanted to cry.But she kept going.

"While Koji was their...He and other men injected themself with drugs.They used the same needle on themselves.That's how he got HIV."

"So that means Koji, was nothing but looser!" Shouted the same man that spoke a while ago.

"No, that's not true! He was depressed, and he thought taking drugs would help him.But they didn't, and he payed the price.He knew...he knew he had HIV.He didn't tell my mother and father,but he told me.I knew what he was doing.But I was so scared to tell anyone. I stayed quiet."

Sakura watched, it was hard for her to hear it once again.She felt the pain coming back.

He died,not because of drugs,but because he had HIV, and he didn't do anything about it.And now, I have a small video to show all of you.He did this video with me before he did. It was at least a day before it happened."

Sakura put the tape into the t.v. It was a medium size set.The was black,but after seconds, it started.

"Hey, you all should know me.I'm Koji Yoshada. I've been keeping a secret from eveyone in the village. You may think that I'm perfect, and that I'm a strong ninja, but the truth is, I'm not perfect. I do stupid things.I was in sound with Sasuke, and I was depressed for unknown reasons. I would give myself drugs. The drugs would make me happy, but it all just a lie I told myself. Sasuke had helped me escape.And I owe him that much.I would sell drugs to the sound when I went on missions.I was caught, but it never went to the village,we didn't want anyone to know.Only the ANBU knew."

"Sakura turn that thing off, now!"

"I'm sorry Lady Tusunade,but I won't turn it off! That's an order I will not follow!"

"I want' to say that I'm sorry for the pain I will cause when I leave. My time is up. Tomarrow I will be dead.And it's all because I didn't tell anyone. I didnt' tell the Hokage about it. I tested myself at the Sound Village, but no one knew. I took drugs by injecting myself with others, and that was mistake. Taking drugs does nothing but make you more depressed than you already are.And now, it will finally kill me along wiht my desiease. I don't know if you are all watching,but if you are, then my job here is done. No one is perfect.So don't do what I did.Don't make the same mistake that I have done, it will only kill you."

The town was silent. Not a single noise was made.

" Please accept my apologie, and I want my Blossom to know that I'm sorry for not telling her anything. I ruined her life.And I know that she will hate me when she's find out. I love you, my Blossom. And to all my friends.Keep on going and never give up. You guys are great.And Sasuke, I want to thank you for helping me.And I'm sorry if you had to see me like this. Take care, I'll be watching over the village,and I'll be watching over my lover as well. That's a promise that I will keep.I got to go. See you all soon..."

The t.v went blank.The town was still silent. Aya looked down. She couldn't look up.Sakura never knew about that half. The tape seemed to stop when it got their. Aya mush have paused it to make it seem like it was over. She held in the tears.

"You see? My brother was a good person.Yeah, he made a mistake,but now you all can learn from his mistake as well. You can help him by taking better care of yourselves. It would make him happy, and that video won't be in vain to him. Why do you think the HIV testing came into our village, so we can save as many lives as possible."

Sakura went up tot he stage."I have something that I need to say.I myself have HIV."

Whispers were now spreading.Sakura closed her eyes.She knew what would be coming next. Hated words.

"Don't start something. I'm not done yet."She took in a deep breath."I didn't want to beilieve it. I didn't want to believe that I was positive. I had sex with Koji, when we didn't use protection. Now I myself made a huge mistake. I got myself into this mess.But I take medicaine now.And it helps."

"How does it help?" One women asked.

"Well, the person who has the illness will be able to live longer than determind by a person who doesnt take the medication."

"What can you tell us about this diseaise?"Someone asked.

Finally, the village was getting the important info that they needed.

"So we have learned that forty-two million people have HIV and AIDS. And to those who don't know what AIDS are, here is a little information: AIDS is caused by the **human immunodeficiency virus**. Also know as HIV. HIV destroys a type of defense cell in the body called a CD4 helper lymphocyte pronounced: **lim**-fuh-site. These lymphocytes are part of the body's immune system, the defense system that fights infectious diseases. But as HIV destroys these lymphocytes, people with the virus begin to get serious infections that they normally wouldn't — that is, they become immune deficient. The name for this condition is **acquired immunodeficiency syndrome**:AIDS."

The Hokage noticed that more of the village were becoming interested in the information.She looked at Sakura to let her know to continue with her information.

"As the medical community learns more about how HIV works, we've been able to develop drugs to inhibit it, meaning we interfere with its growth. These drugs have been successful in slowing the progress of the disease, and people with the disease now live much longer,and it has been proven. But there is still no cure for HIV and AIDS. And their is no promise that we will find the cure."

"Do you know who are infected most of all?"A young girl asked.

"We learned that hundreds of teens become infected with HIV each year. HIV can be transmitted from an infected person to another person through blood, vaginal fluids, a breast milk and semen,also known as "cum," the fluid released from the penis when a male ejaculates."

"Is their any way the virus is spread?" Genma asked.

"The virus is spread through high-risk behaviors including: unprotected oral, vaginal, or anal sexual intercourse.And what we mean by unprotected means not using a condom. Sharing needles, such as needles used to inject drugs including needles used for injecting steroid and those used for tattoing."

"Do people with HIV or AIDS get sicker than they usually do?" And elderly women asked.

"A healthy body is equipped with CD4 helper lymphocyte cells (CD4 cells). These cells help the immune system function normally and fight off certain kinds of infections. They do this by acting as messengers to other types of immune system cells, telling them to become active and fight against an invading germ.HIV attaches to these CD4 cells, infects them, and uses them as a place to multiply. In doing so, the virus destroys the ability of the infected cells to do their job in the immune system. The body then loses the ability to fight many infections.Because their immune systems are weakened, people who have AIDS are unable to fight off many infections, particularly tuberculosis and other kinds of otherwise rare infections of the lung such as _Pneumocystis carinii_ pneumonia, the surface covering of the brain. Menigits, or the brain itself encephalitis. People who have AIDS tend to keep getting sicker, especially if they are not taking antiviral medications properly."

Questions kept coming in.And Sakura was very glad to answer them.

"AIDS can affect every body system. The immune defect caused by having too few CD4 cells also permits some cancers that are stimulated by viral illness to occur — some people with AIDS get forms of lymphoma and a rare tumor of blood vessels in the skin called Kaposi's sarcoma. Because AIDS is fatal, it's important that doctors detect HIV infection as early as possible so a person can take medication to delay the onset of AIDS.Severe symptoms of HIV infection and AIDS may not appear for ten years. And for years leading up to that, a person may not have symptoms of AIDS. The amount of time it takes for symptoms of AIDS to appear varies from person to person. Some people may feel and look healthy for years while they are infected with HIV. It is still possible to infect others with HIV, even if the person with the virus has absolutely no symptoms. You cannot tell simply by looking at someone whether he or she is infected."

It was important that the village knew everything about HIV and AIDS. Alot of people had it, and she wanted to help them, just like she was helping herself by telling the important infromation she had gathered from research she had done.

"When can you tell if a you or a perosn has a weak inmune system?"Naruto asked.He himself seemed very interested.

"When a person's immune system is overwhelmed by AIDS, the symptoms can include: extreme weakness or fatigue rapid weight loss, frequent fevers that last for several weeks with no explanation, heavy sweating at night, swollen lymph glands, minor infections that cause skin rashes and mouth, genital, and anal sores, white spots in the mouth or throat chronic diarrhea, a cough that won't go away and trouble remembering things."

"Do you have anything for girls to worry about if some of us have the disease?" Tenten asked.

"Girls may also experience severe vaginal yeast infections that don't respond to usual treatment, as well as pelvic imflamitory diesease: or PID."

"Can HIV really be dangerous?" Sakura heard Konohamaru ask.

" Yes, HIV is.One of the reasons that HIV is so dangerous is that a person can have the virus for a long time without knowing it. That person can then spread the virus to others through high-risk behaviors. HIV transmission can be prevented by:abstaining from sex not having oral, vaginal, or anal sex.Always using latex condoms for all types of sexual intercourse, avoiding contact with the bodily fluids through which HIV is transmitted and never sharing needles."

"What about a cure? Their has to be a cure for those who are infected?" Lee said.

" As I said before,there is no cure for AIDS, which makes prevention so important. Combinations of antiviral drugs and drugs that boost the immune system have allowed many people with HIV to resist infections, stay healthy, and prolong their lives, but these medications are not a cure. Right now there is no vaccine to prevent HIV and AIDS, although we are working on developing one for the future."

Sakura saw many people nodding and uderstanding what was truly happining. She was glad to help. And she was glad she taught herself aswell.

The village prayed for Koji, and left withougt any further questions.

Aya and Sasuke and Sakura picked up everything and took it back to Aya's house where they were greeted by her parents. It had been a long morning.And the day would soon be ending

-------

Sakura and Sasuke layed out on a hill one night to watch the stars.It was late and Sasuke had to leave for a mission in the morning.He gave Sakura a long kiss on the lips and left.It had been a week since Koji's death and the presintation. Sakura was glad that everything worked out for her.She was with Sasuke, no one thought of her as being different because of her HIV. Even if her friends didn't have the infection, others did and she didn't feel a lone.She was finaly able to cope with it.She became closer to Aya more than before.And Aya began smiling like she used to, and that made the Kunoichi happy. They talked about Koji and mission the two girls would go on. The family became more open to her as she did with them. She had helped Koji, and herself. She wasn't depressed anymore, she smiled once again, and this time it wasn't her fake smiles.She didn't as much. Her life was becoming better than it used to be. Even if her lover was gone, she had someone else to love. Her heart was complete once again. And she won't ever forget the time she spen with Koji. Her memories will always be tresured in her heart and soul.She wanted to take any memory and hold it in her heart and believe that someday she'll overcome the pain and she'll have prescious memories to come.

Sakura petals came over her. She smiled. She was happy once more.And she knew that Koji was watching over her.She could still hear his voice saying'_ Blossom'_. She would let a tear come down now and then, but it was because she was happy.

Sakura got up she looked at the stars.It was one thing her and Koji would do everynight.

"Goodnight,Koji,my love..." And with said, Sakura walked home by herself that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, how was that? I worked hard on it, and I'm proud of it. I want to thank all of you for reading. It was great writhing this story. If you have a request for a movie to be put in something like this, let me know,and I'll see what I can do. I hope the info I put in the story will help those who read the story.Thank you all soooo much for reading and reviewing.I love you all.**

**Caruta Uzumicha**


End file.
